Kickin' it Through The Alphabet
by iluvandlive4ew
Summary: Okay, this has been up for a while, but I haven't. I just got back on ff last night after over 3 months. So much shit has happened in my life. I'm sorry. I'm a different person now, both in my writing and self. Anyways, this is a series of one shots going in order of the alphabet. This mostly contains Kick. Sorry to anyone. My new chapter 'Frightened' is up. COMPLETE.
1. Appearance

**Okay, so here's the chapter, BTW: I don't think Kim/Olivia is ugly, it made for a good story, but I think they're both very pretty and talented. Anybody who reviews will get a virtual chocolate chip cookie. Oh, and please, I beg of you, don't read without reviewing, even if you hate it, review with criticism please. Thanks. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>Appearance<em>

Ugh I sighed as I splashed the cold tap water on my face, another day of loads of make-up. Why does God have to be so cruel to me as to give me this ugly face! It's not fair that he has to curse me with this. It was just another school day, but this was just another school morning. I did this every day. I had been doing this for so long that I had already figured out just the exact shade of concealer, and blush to make it look natural so nobody noticed.

I walked outside the bathroom for a second because my make-up bag wasn't there. I looked EVERYWHERE, but it was nowhere to be found. Then it dawned on me. My mom. She didn't know that I wore make-up, but she had been acting very suspicious lately. I walked to her study, but still found nothing. I quietly mustered up the courage to look in the trashcan and opened the doors of the cabinet under the sink where it was placed, I screamed.

The bottles weren't there, but don't say 'phew' yet, all of the liquid and powder was mixed, and squirted into the bag. I screamed again. How was I going to go to school with no make-up? That was impossible! What if JACK noticed? Part of the reason why I wore makeup (other than my ugly face) was to impress him.

* * *

><p>I walked into school and hid my face. I shuffled over to my locker and banged my head on it. I quickly spun the little silver and black lock until the number 5 popped up. I heard the familiar click and opened up my locker. "Yes!" I shouted. My back up make up was still in here. I rushed over to the girls bathroom and joined the group of 4 or so girls batting their eyelashes while putting on mascara. I scooted over and started to apply my concealer when I saw the bathroom door swing open again and Grace walked in. She gasped and covered her hands over her mouth. "OMG! Kim? Why are you putting on MAKE-UP?" She screamed. I shuffled away from her and closed a bathroom door. Did you know you can still hear things through a door?<p>

We talked and talked, and TALKED, until she finally got the truth out of me. I wasn't happy with my appearance, okay? I started crying into her shoulder somewhere along the way and we hugged. I walked out of the bathroom without my make-up on(which seemed like the first time in forever), and took a deep breath. Jack walked by and said, "Hey Kim, You're looking nice today. Really pretty…" he smiled. Oh… maybe nobody really cares about appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading!<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	2. Barney

**A/N: Hey peoples, new chapter up, I deleted the list of chapters, so enjoy, and to those of you who suggested a longer chapter, that's why I said some of these are called DRABBLES. That's the name for a one-shot that's really short. This one is what i think is funny. Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, including: Barney, Allstar Weekend or their song, and any of the characters. Just to let you know, I've written both this chapter and the last in 20 minutes or less, and if I had more time on my hands, and I didn't get bored as easily as I do, the chapters would go on forever. Minor cussing in this chapter, and please don't favorite or anything without reviewing, I want to know why you like it so much... or hate it. I'm especially mad at a certain author named Mystery4, she/he favorited me, my story, added my story and me on alert, but didn't review. :( Meanie. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA: here I am, updating.  
>Kickin it xo: Thanks for doing what I asked unlike others. ahem. I'm glad I made you happy, and I am personally trying my hardest to make them longer.<br>Emarlgreenlove: I love how boys do that too, although I wouldn't know...Your picture looks very pretty, I'm sure you're more than the average (nh) and I'm glad I made you glad.  
>Pugluver64:Thanks for reading, I'm working on making all my stories longer.<br>FreakierThanFreaks: Jack is a cutie pie, huh? DOn't you wish you could date him?  
>sportygirl11: Thanks for reviewing, and believing in me, it means a lot.<br>writeandlive: Hey, your penname is like mine! :p hope you're a happy reader, I'm updating as we speak... or type. :p **

* * *

><p><em>Barney<em>

"No Eddie! Barney is not real!" I shouted. First we had to convince Jerry that Santa wasn't real, and now, we had to make sure Eddie knew the difference between a plush costume and an extinct dinosaur, both sounded incredibly childish, but you take what you can get. "Eddie, barney is a fake child's dream" jack said. At least someone was on my side! "Lalala!" Eddie shouted as he put his fingers in his ears. "Sorry Dot dot dot, stop calling me saying sorry dot dot dot!" he shouted. Oh boy, was that singing? Good thing we were in Karate not Singing camp. Wait, I know that song, it's called Sorry… by Allstar Weekend huh? It took a while for me to figure out that's what it was, that's not good.

"EDDIE!" I shouted giving him my death glare. Although the boys didn't know this, I was never putting them in any real harm, I would never hurt them; they are some of my only friends. Even though it would seem I'm popular being the head cheerleader and all, I wasn't, being the head cheerleader meant people were jealous, and that lead to "Oh honey, she's a b****, don't bother with her"'s from other girls on the team with hot-jock boyfriends. I had a Hot-Jack boyfriend. Sure, he wasn't a jock, but that's only because he had showed up late for school, and wasn't in time for try-outs. I'm sure if he hadn't been late for school, he would be an all-star jock.

Anyways, back to my boyfriend sweetly defending me. "No Eddie, Barney's not real, just like my girlfriend here says" he said to Eddie who still had his ears plugged singing Sorry… "Eww!" he shouted, because even though his ears were plugged his eyes were wide open, and he got a full on view of Jack & I's passionate kiss. "Okay, Okay" he shouted, his fingers still pressed in his ears made him talk MUCH louder than he had to. "If you two stop with the PDA, I'll pretend to believe that Barney isn't real, and never bring him up near you again, got it?" he asked. Jack and I shared a quick glance and said in unison "Got it". Eddie didn't lie; he didn't talk about Barney… until that is, me and Jack got a little careless on the whole PDA thing… Let's just say that Barney music isn't the greatest music to listen to when you're trying to make-out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx For Reading! R&amp;R :D<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	3. Cello

**A/N: Hey peoples, I was planning on updating sooner, but I didn't have a chance, sorry. Busy life. Anyways this one is Eddie and Stacy's pov, I'm sure you'll figure out when it changes pov's, oh and just for a fun fact, in my head Mrs. Shelfer is played by Mary Scheer. She is totally crazy. Again, I hope you guys can all review, it really does make my day, and maybe I'll update faster, but I understand it was hard this time, because it kept showing people that they had already reviewed this chapter, sorry about that. This will not be a series of one shots, it's just an 'unended' one. Anyways, thanx to everyone who read/reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Mystey4: Sorry, thanks for reviewing, I hope you understand I wasn't really trying to hurt your feelings.  
>Kackluver88: Thanks fro reviewing, and thanks for thinking I'm a talented writer.<br>Writeandlive: Thanks, sis ;)  
>Fanficlover98: Thanks for liking my story, I try.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cello<em>

Cello's are not chick magnets. It's as obvious as the fact that Jerry is stupid. I mean what kind of chick magnet would have a Chello sound in it. No. As soon as I get rid of the frickin' Cello, maybe I could get a girl, but the dang cello stays in my arms as we speak. Stupid Cello practice. _Squeak Crack Rustle Squeak._ "Isn't that beautiful music Edward?" my Cello teacher asks. "Yes Mrs. Shelfer, it is absolutely beautiful, if only I could play like that." I lie. "Well. I'm sure you could never be as good as me" she takes a moment to scowl at herself, "But I will try my best to help you achieve your maximum potential." she replies.

Ugh, the only thing that could be worse was if Stacy was outside the door. I turn around to make sure she's not, and thankfully she isn't. I start playing, and make sure to tilt the bow at just the right angle. _lada lada lada la la la da la la la da la la la lada lada lada la lada lada lada lada._ I know I'm better than Mrs. Shelfer, I only say these things for her husband, that way he doesn't have to hear her croak at home. We made a deal, he pays me 5 corn dogs a night for no torture.

Eddie could play the Cello wonderfully, I don't know why he didn't play it more often, and he could pluck the strings of my heart any time. Wait, did I just say that? Oh no, it's turning into one of those romantic stories those people on the internet write, huh? Those ones on that weird site fiction machine, or fiction pad, I dunno. Something like that. I, Stacy Wiseman, would not let my life become an unfinished fairytale; it would become a full one. With the prince, Eddie, and the castle, his flat, and love, ours.

I was determined to get him to like me. I was sure he would eventually love me, somehow, someway. Okay, no fiction stories and no Broadway musicals. I think Eddie mentioned something about Mrs. Shelfer, and I searched that which led me to her website with a bunch of schedules and classes. It said her star student was Edward, which I assumed was Eddie's real name, and that he practiced every Wednesday at 1056 Fairness lane. Today was Wednesday.

I walked by the place and heard music. I crawled towards the window and knocked on the door. A lady came out and asked what I was doing here. "I came to see my friend" when I popped in. Eddie stared at me. "Edward this is your friend, correct?" "Y-yeah, that's my friend" Eddie stuttered out. Stage 1 he noticed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx For Reading! R&amp;R :D<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	4. Dentist

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm finally updating, it's been so long huh? I got a new chapter up though, hooray! This one is longer, being 811 words... i think... btu I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and I have a tumblr account if any of you would like to check it out, it's called iluvyhoo. This chapter for more, I want 7 reviews, it doesn't matter if you have to ask your friends on fanfic to find their friends, but pretty please. Again, no subscribing/favorting without reviewing, because I wanna know why you love it so much. Redisforroses... please review :) Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing.**

**Sportygirl11: Fanfiction :) The beloved. :) I'm sure you don't spend your whole life on it.  
>FreakierThanFreaks: I try :)<br>writeandlive: Thanx :) It's different just like me :)  
>emarlgreenlove: Appearance was my fave too, until this one :) I'm just trying to mix it up a lil' bit, that way it's not ALL kick.<br>****Kickin it xo: Thanx for keeping your promise :) I'm making most of the rest of them kick for you guys :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dentist<em>

It's a simple fact. You can't get a guy with braces. And even if you have a guy and you get braces he'll dump you because either 1) you coolness factor dropped down 20 points, or 2) he can't kiss you anymore because your braces hurt his mouth. It was a simple fact. That's why I, Kimberly Ann Crawford, did everything I could to get my mom to let me go on with life without braces, but the best I could do was get her mad at me. I begged and begged and when I realized she wasn't going to give in to NO braces, I tried invisiline begging. You could hear me shouting "But Mom! Everyone has invisiline, they're awesome and only 7000 bucks more expensive!" from across the room, but you could also hear "700 BUCKS!" shortly afterwards. Yeah, we weren't rich.

I stared at the dentist, and watched him as he took out a syringe. What was he gonna do with that? No, no, no. Sorry, did I mention I'm a little scared of dentists? Anyways, the doctor lifted up the syringe, and without notice, he squirted it into the nook of my right arm. I squirmed and before I knew it, I was out cold. I dreamt peacefully of sugar, and Jack, and candy, and Jack, and Jack. Before I knew it, I was being awakened by 3 people with breathing masks on, and having a mirror thrust into my hand. I looked into it, thinking I would see myself, but I don't know what I saw, probably some sort of ugly demon with a metal mouth. I tried to scream, but my gums were stuck on something, so I stuck my finger in my mouth and tried to unhook whatever it was, but when I took my finger out, it was covered in blood. I really hated having a metal mouth.

As I climbed out of my mom's car, on my way back to school, I waited for her to jump out of the driver's side. She had to check my back into school, because I "couldn't miss a day of school just because you hurt a little in the mouth". According to her, there was far worse pain than a metal mouth, probably something along the lines of having a 2nd degree black belt stuck inside your stomach for 9 months. I sighed as my mom only made matters worse by saying things like "Your classmates won't even notice", "No one will make fun of you unless you open your mouth" and lastly "What's that much different?" She signed me in, and I walked toward 4th period, at least I had already missed half the day.

By the time I got to my 4th period class room, the bell had already rung, so I ran towards 5ht period, Math, in a hurry. I had ALLL my friends in that class, and they ALL sat next to me. Hooray! I climbed in my seat and sank down as far as I could go. Some people said hi, and I just nodded. Then Grace came in. "Hey Kim, What's up?" she asked. I nodded quickly, but Grace new me better than that, and quickly realized something was wrong. "Kim… open your mouth, talk to me here" she replied, trying to be funny, but it wasn't funny, it was scary. I didn't want to "open my mouth" in front of the whole class. She came over to me and I couldn't refuse it, so I talked. "Noshing'sh shrong Graysh." Shit. That sounded really bad.

"OMG, KIM! YOU GOT BRACES?" Great. The whole class heard. How wonderful. I slid even farther into my chair, and covered my face, but it was too late, everyone had started staring at me, and even Jack, who sat at the other side of the room, looked. I smiled, to show everyone my metal mouth, and then sunk even further. But the next thing that happened, I'd never regret, because it could possibly be the best moment of my life for a long time. Jack came over to me, and whispered to me these exact words, and I will never forget them, "Metal mouth, or not, you'll still always be my girl" he blushed profusely, and then looked at my shyly, and kissed me.

I was in so much shock that I didn't respond until at least 5 seconds later, but right when I realized what was happening, all the other kids in the class room started screaming things such as: "EWW!", "NO PDA", and finally "OOH! JACK AND KIM, KISSING IN A" We both smiled into the kiss, and let go. We stared into each other's eyes, and hugged. Maybe metal mouths weren't always bagged on… Maybe it was just me, because 5 years later, I'm still being tortured about that one day

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx For Reading! R&amp;R :D<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	5. Earbuds

**A/N: Hey peeps... I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been lacking in my grades and my parents are constantly checking everything I do. I have no time. Taht's why I brought this short sample to hold you guys down for a sec. OMG! Life is so hard. I have 3 B's and 3 A's, and I usually have 6 A's... Seriously lacking. Anyway, thanks to everyone, I got 12 reviews last chapter! HOLY SHIT! Fudge, man. Again, drabble... like 130 words or something. Anyways, enjoy, I've been working on updating my stories soon, promise, ALL of them.**

**Sportygirl11: Fanfiction :) The beloved. :) I'm sure you don't spend your whole life on it.  
>Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVER: Just did :)<br>FreakierThanFreaks:Yeah, he is:)  
><strong>**abberzzzcain: Yeah, I was trying to make it fit in with D cause I already had the idea. Cool, cheers to nice teeth :)  
><strong>**Kickin it xo: Thanx, and no problem :)  
><strong>**emeralgreenlove: Me Neither.  
>writeandlive: Thanx, I didn't think either, and here it is :)<br>sportygirl11: Thanks, infinty here I come  
>EpicNinja8: Thanks :)<br>Redisfroroses: Thats cool, it's all right, and I really appreciate it, I'm sorry I didn't understand the circumstances. And still, it's all good :) That'd be funny, this is like really unlikely :)  
>Ohsnapzitzcassie: Haha, thanks :)<br>Dalyn: Thank u :) WANTED? How 'bout not.**

* * *

><p><em>Earbuds<em>

I finished jogging, walking past Jack's house, and over to mine, a block away, while putting my earbuds back in my pocket. I walked into my house and emptied my pockets, taking out my cell phone, earbuds, and keys. As I picked up my phone I smiled, seeing there was a message from you. "Luv u Hun J Dinner OG?" it read. Life couldn't get any better huh? Except, you know, when I read the message and saw that it was from yesterday. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and texted you back. Little did I know, it was a trick you learned from youtube, and you were messing with me. I laughed so hard when you explained that I almost peed my pants. Agh… love is so stupid, and crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx For Reading! R&amp;R :D<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	6. Frightened

Hey everyone! Okay, I've been so busy these last two months. I'm sorry. Anyway, this is my new chapter. Hope you like my new writing skillzz.. lol. Anyway, I have a tumblr now. Message me if you do too. Check out my profile. Check out all my other stories. I own nothing. Regular is Kim's pov, Italics is Jack's pov, and Bold is Milton's pov. ANyway pm me if you're lonely. Thank you for listening to my ranting.

* * *

><p><em>Frightening<em>

Not many things scare Jack Eli Anderson. Usually, he stares them down, or kicks them where it hurts when they even question his authority. That is _usually_. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford am a different case though. I think Jack is actually maybe-sort-of scared of me. Although that's not the way I intended to come out in his point of view. I used to think of Jack as a confident, arrogant, self-centered son of a bitch, but after I really met him, I realized that he wasn't any of those things, especially the SOB thing. He was caring, and nice, and handsome. He had a reason to be cocky. I realized I was actually falling in love with him, or at least falling out of hate. But one little problem repeated itself in my head over and over; love refers to two people; I don't think Jack felt the same way, and I wasn't going to go pronouncing my love for him like a poet.

_I'm not scared of much, honestly, but I find Kim very frightening. She always seems to know what to do to make me scared. I'm honestly not sure if she's bluffing or not. Although I love her with all my heart, I could never tell her that. Besides, I'm pretty sure she already knows anyways. I've only ever told one person what I'm scared of, and that was Milton, I trusted him at the time, but I realized soon that he was NOT good with secrets. Everybody thinks that I'm scared of Kim, and none of them are wrong._

** Kim loves Jack and Jack loves Kim. Simple, yet so complicated. Since it's so hard for them to tell the truth to each other, I'll take the responsibility of being an AWESOMETASTICAL friend, and get them together. I decide to voice my opinions. "Jack, Kim loves you, Kim, Jack loves you" we're standing and the dojo, and Kim is sparring with Jerry while Jack is punching dummies. "WHAT?" they shout in unison. Then, almost discreetly, I see Jack blush and look over at Kim. She's blushing too. They leave to the side of the room, and two minutes later, they're back, holding hands. **

_Frightening? Pshhh, are you kidding? She's so much more than that._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like my new &amp; improved writing skills. Thanx for reading this, you don't know how much it means. <strong>

**Love you! xoxo**

**-iluvandlive4ew**


	7. NOTICE

**Hey everyone... My inspiration died for this story, I'm so sorry. If anyone wants to pick it up, be my guest, just PM me, but I'm onto bigger and better things. Be expecting some new stories from me very soon.**

**Love you all,**

**iluvandlive4ew**


End file.
